Hey There Delilah
by Lkirsten394
Summary: Delilah Wood is a quiet girl raised by gentle Southern Rebels. Surrounded by lies and betrayal, she is thrust into the competition for the crown and Maxon's heart because of a deal the King made with the rebels to prevent mass death. Although, does Delilah really want Maxon or the crown? What happens when she refuses the King's orders...or loses the competition? Please R&R!
1. The Deal

Deep within the depths of old pages is a rule that allows the king to enter one, new, girl into the competition. Determined to kick America out, he picks up a small, yellow file with the name: Delilah Wood, a quiet girl raised by gentle southern rebels. Upon a deal made with the Northern Rebels and the King, Delilah is thrust into The Selection world to compete for the crown.

During her time at the castle, Delilah, a hard-working girl unravels the mystery around her identity and struggles to clear the fog of lies around her life and the deal made by the Rebels and The King. Although, Delilah must also fit in with the jealous elite and somehow win Prince Maxon's heart, when she doesn't want to give him hers.

Chapter 1: The Deal

The room is dark, dusty with menacing, wooden walls and two, grime covered windows opposite each other. A denim clad man and woman approach the small shack cautiously while the others flank the right and left side, the safety of their guns off as they wait within the bushes. The leader approaches the guard outside of the tiny door. A quiet, small recognition passes between the two and no other form of communication is needed. Only the sound of the nightlife make a noise within the deep forest.

The guard nods his head as the leader and the man to her right take a hold of the small, metal doorknob and twist. The door squeaks and inside, sitting at the table is the most powerful man in all of Illea: The King.

"If I had known there would be two of you, I would have brought another chair." The king greets them, his voice clear, loud and regal. It is a sight to see when someone as royal, someone radiating with power sits in a shack as lowly as this one.

"No need," The woman speaks up. "I'd rather stand."

The king raises his eyebrow, not used to being spoken to with such disdain. Although, the man sits, greeting the king and claspes both of his hands together upon the table.

"What is the purpose of this meeting?" The king asks, leaning back within his chair.

"Oh Clarkeson, what's rush? We haven't seen you in a good twenty years." The man smiles, his eyes glinting with amusement. "Why don't we go on and catch up? How's our little Maxon doing?"

"Hush August." The woman barks to the man sitting in the chair. The leader, August looks back to the king, feeling the small window of opportunity teetering upon shutting and staying open. "Let me ask you a question. Do you want America Singer to win?"

"No." The King says simply with no hesitation. "Do you?"

"Yes, and no." August replies.

"How do you mean?"

"We like America, but me and Roland spoke to the Southern Rebels and they told us some very interesting things." The woman, Georgia, says.

"What would that be?" The King says, growing tired.

"The Southern Rebels have a plan that could go two ways. Except, they both end in death, anarchy and fear." The leader, August explains, a sad look falling upon his face.

"Well, go on! What is the plan?!"

"Not so fast there." Georgia says, amused, like a cat playing with a mouse. "First, we need something from you."

"Believe it or not, we need the monarchy to fulfil _our_ goals. You seem to be backed up into a corner here. 1. You fulfil our wishes and compromise. Or, 2. You leave here with the promise of death of your people on your hands."

"What is it you wish of me?" The King asks, his contained annoyance slipping through his voice.

"As much good America Singer would do for us, she needs to lose for this one chance to hold off the Southern Rebels."

"You want her to lose? Wouldn't that cause my people to die, assuming my men couldn't hold them off of course." The King waves his hand dismissively.

"That's the thing here." Georgia walks to the edge of the table. "You couldn't hold them off. Not with what they're planning. If she loses, they will unleash a terror so big, it will wipe out so many people. If she wins, they will push her in ways that will make her cave, make her bring down the monarchy herself. Whether she wins or loses, it's a dead end anyway."

The King stands up, offended and his chair flies away from the table, toppling over. If the rebels could see outside, if they had known, they would have seen dozens of guards hiding within the trees up high and on the ground, tense and ready to attack if needed. They would see the eyes they have on the rebels stationed outside the shack and know of the single shot they would have to make. Except they don't, and they never will. All they see is an enraged King within those four, shabby walls.

"So she will either commit treason or they will kill everybody. Is that what you're trying to say? And how does this count as a compromise? What do you want?"

August brings his hand to his face and wipes away the sweat at his brow. "We want her to lose because we don't want to bring the Monarchy down. But we have a plan that the Southern Rebels won't say no to. We have a plan to keep her from winning, but keep them from attacking the people."

"We need the Monarchy. You need it. And this is why you are in a corner. You cannot have thousands of your people dying, but you cannot have the monarchy fall. All at the same time, you don't want to give us what we want."

"Tell me your plan and we shall see." The king huffs, bringing his chair back up and sitting.

August and Georgia make brief eye contact before Georgia brings out a thin, leather bound, worn out book from her satchel. Georgia hands it to August and he brings it to a bookmarked page. "The rules King Clarkeson."

He slides the book over to the King and he eyes it skeptically before sliding it before him. The rule is at the bottom of the aged page, circled with pencil.

_Upon the King's command, one extra selected may join in on The Selection competition at any given moment if the King feels the current Selected are unsuitable or displays acts unruly to be fit for future Royalty. Only one other selected may join the competition and only if approved by the King._

"Where did you get this?" The King demands, outrageously flipping through the worn papers and inspecting the binding.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we have it. If you agree, we can find a girl who will please the Southern Rebels, us and you. You can place her into the Selection, make it so that she wins . If she wins, the Southern Rebels won't attack, we will get what we need, and you will not have to face the death of your people, or your family."

The King is filled with outrage. What nerve these people had to threaten him. He could burn them to the ground. "And why would I do that? Bring a spy into my home to the likes of you and those dirty scum. I don't like America Singer and my son is an idiot for not kicking her out earlier. But I would never compromise something with you of all people just so you can get what you want! You hold the Illea name! How do I know you don't want my crown?!"

"I don't want to be King. I guess that's just something you'll have to trust me on. You wouldn't make a deal with us even if you're family and all of your people had their life on the line?"

"I. Am. The. King." He spits out, glowering menacingly. "I have power you will never dream of having."

"You have power, yes. Until you see what they have planned if you don't agree to this plan. We want the monarchy because it helps us. You want it because that's they way it's been all of Illea. The Southern Rebels will bring this country down. You cannot even begin to imagine...help us help you." August says firmly, leaning into the table and further into the circle of light being cast from the single hanging light bulb.

"And if I don't care for my people?" The Kings shrugs, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh you do," Georgia says. "That's why you are going to help us. You are going to select the girl we give you, help her win. This way, the Southern Rebels will think that they're in control, we will be able to stop them and they won't be waving their arms around waiting for war. We will be able to get what we need and for you, America Singer doesn't win, you will be in control of her, and Illea doesn't fall on her knees upon you."

Georgia and August know they've got the King. For even though the King does a good job at ruling, he has a greedy, power hungry side. The King smiles.

"I pick the girl you want, I have control over her and she wins?" He asks, bringing his hand up to his chin.

August nods. "You'll have some control-she'll still be able to make decisions on her own. But for the most part, you need to help her win."

"You have yourself a deal there then Mr. Illea. On one condition."

"What's that?" August asks slowly.

"I want to know what the Southern Rebels are planning."

It's quiet in the shack as August and the King lock eyes. "Deal."

"Now," The King stretches his arms, placing them behind his head. _"Who is this girl?"_

_ A/N: Hello! I hope this chapter isn't confusing, if it is, please just ask questions! I have a plot in mind and I really want to tell a good story here. Some questions can only be asked further into the story you may have to wait for answers. I want to upload as much as I can._

_Please read and review!_

_x. L_


	2. My Dear Delilah

**_A/N: Please keep reading! I apologize for it being kind of slow, but it will pick up and she will come out of her shell soon! I tried putting a slight, very tiny southern twist on the way they speak, but I'm so far up north I don't really know what south is (jk). PM if you're confused. Thanks! Read & Review_**

**_Chapter 2: My Dear Delilah_**

"_Among the willows and through the trees,_

_The ancient forest sways with the breeze,_

_And by the river there they sit,_

_Their hearts and souls made to fit,_

_A stolen moment and a stolen kiss,_

_Where betrayal is a strong stench before the line of oak,_

_They are following their wake trailing a line of smoke-"_

"Delilah!" My eyes peel open, unwilling to wake. "Delilah, dear?"

"Mama?" I croak, stifling a yawn. The night is still young as I prop myself up against my pillows. June's grey hair is illuminated by the moon streaming through the window adjacent to my bed. Her firm hand grips above my elbow and I still struggle to wake up. She sits at the edge of my bed and watches me. June isn't my real mother, we all know this. But the habit had come from when I was little and since she had no children herself, she became Mama.

"Delilah honey, you ought to come fer a walk with me. We have t'enjoy the _Luna._" June whispers. Suddenly, my mind is alert. I open my eyes fully and I force the grogginess away. I take a good look at her and try to decipher her face. But June, like always is calm and collected. Although she has said the code word that we've made up when I was young, she shows no emotion. Only the simple, casual expression she wear all the time.

"Ma shoes," I say, sitting up, reaching for the thin rain jacket at the bottom of my bed. I put it on as June hands me my battered knee high boots. I slip them on, trying not to wake the other girls. June puts on my hood and takes me by the hand. Normally, I refuse to let her take care of me. Although she is tough, she is getting weaker within each coming winter. But this time, I let myself fall into her caring nature.

"Hurry Delilah, we ain't got much time. The clouds will cover the _Luna _soon." She whispers as we step out into the night. The summer air is cool and gentle against my face and the many stars dots the sky like...time. For a moment, the few next lines come to me. _But they look up into the night sky, the stars are a reminder that time cannot die._

June leads me away from our small little cabin towards the river. We follow the thin, nearly disappearing path that has just repaired itself from last summer's stay. June is in her fifties and not nearly as old as she looks. But the wilderness has outrun her amount of work and made her _look_ weathered. Although she still gathers and leads the group through tangled plants and uprooted trees. The night life fills the never silent woods and I listen to their songs. I listen to their calls nearly every night.

I hear the river before we reach it and I begin to lead June to our rock. But before I do, she whispers harshly and pulls me back. "No, Delilah. We have no time!"

"Mama?" I ask, the urgency in her voice startling me. "What's going on?"

"Dear, we must be quick about this! You know about Ms. America Singer, of course!"

"Yes," I say, trying to search her blue eyes for any indication of what's to come. But all I see is the sea blue that I've seen for ten years. "We're rootin' for her to win."

"And ya know all there is t' know 'bout the Northern Rebels and 'bout the Monarchy and the castes-"

"Yes! Mama, is this a review? I don't need to be taught-"

"Delilah!" June says suddenly. She takes both of my hands and then leads me to the ground. "This is a serious matter. You an' another have been chosen as a sort of truce between North and South. We haven't always gotten along with the North. We stand for the similar things, but-Ms. America Singer has got to win! And the council of both North and South have decided that South ought to be the one to volunteer the insiders! Do you understand?"

"Mama," I breathe, unable to comprehend what she's saying. "I-I don't understand-"

"Dear, the North is coming to us. As a truce, they will be taking _you_ as a volunteer to go inside the castle. Delilah, I had just come from the council meeting. They will arrive at your cabin before midnight. The council will lead you and the other here to the river where the North will be waiting."

Darkness caves into my chest and squeezes my heart. Panic and pain surge through my veins so fast that I am too stunned to speak. Her words loosely string together in my head but I can't make meaning of it. I gape at her, my mouth open. _They will be taking you._

"But Mama," I gasp, grasping her sleeves. "I don't wanna leave you! Why are they taking me? I-I haven't done anythin' wrong! You have to talk to Casper and Coleman! Convince them that I need to stay! They've known me since I was a little girl! I used to play..."

"My dear," June's voice breaks for the first time in a long time. My heart shatters at the sound of her frail voice. Like finally, her voice matches the way she looks outside. June has wrinkles but bright blue eyes. I am almost taller than her and she jokes that we're going to switch places some day. June is the only other person I have out here. She's taken care of me for as long as I can remember.

"Delilah, this ain't punishment. All has been said and all has been done."

I swallow the bile in my throat and try to stay calm. "June,"

"Delilah, you must be strong and you must keep your head. The country needs Lady America and we need you to do what you are told! You are a very beautiful, very strong girl and I believe that you are the best person for this job! You have to be strong! Grant me one last wish before the night is over?"

I fight back tears, trying to keep them from spilling out. "Of course, anything."

"Make sure that you remember yourself," June brings my hand up and rests it where her heart is. "Make sure you remember me, my dear."

"I will."

"I love you, Delilah. You are my Luna. You are my Sun."

"And I love you, Mama."

Later that morning after the night June dropped me off, I keep trying to go back to bed. I know I should be getting up. Sarah and Neven won't wake unless I do. But I can only hear June's words echoing in my head over and over again. The morning is the same as most mornings. It's sunrise and the wildlife stirs, calling and waking. The sun has not come above the line of trees, so I take this as my cue to get ready. Once the sun rises above the tree I wake up Sarah and Neven.

We don't normally have the luxury of a cabin and a spring bed. This is heaven. We come here every two years. We usually stay in huts we've made ourselves and move from place to place, making sure not to stray _too_ far from the castle. We have an underground place we use for the fall. It's my least favourite. I've never known more than this. Our group doesn't raid the Castle. We stay quiet, only wishing to be living out here. Although, when a few people from our group do join other Southerners to raid the Castle, I never go. Even if June let me, I would prefer to stay here. People may say it's wrong, but it's all I know.

Sarah, Neven and I all share the same one room cabin. It's small and we have two beds pushed up on either side of the cabin. Sarah and Neven being sisters, share a bed. We have our clothes and supplies stored away in a small wardrobe Ollie made for us when we first arrived. Right by the wardrobe is a small mirror hung up on the logs by a nail, right under the mirror is a bin we use as a sink. We all eat together for every meal and we all contribute to the affairs of our group. We have two windows made from glass that had been stolen previously.

I stand at the mirror, grabbing my brush that is balancing on the edge of the bin. I brush out my blonde pin straight hair and try to ease my stomach with the sense of routine. My hair has not been cut since last summer. It's long, grazing just above my waist and I brush it through slowly. I have dark green eyes and fair toned skin. Neven says I'm pretty but I don't care much for how I look. I don't think I'm terribly ugly, just human. To me, I just have a mouth, a nose, eyes and a brain. I have not cared for how short I am, nor does it matter to me if I'm taller. I am Delilah.

I quickly French braid my hair the way June told me to do and I make sure not to think about what is to come. I suddenly feel my hand against her heart as she asks me not to forget her. I shake my head and move onto getting ready for the day's work. I put on black, lightweight pants and pull on my socks. Even though it is summer, we have to cover up as much as we can from the bugs. I slip on a plain v-neck, forest green t-shirt and wrap my rain jacket around my waist. I turn away from the wardrobe, after I retrieve our buckets and gloves.

"Sarah?" I call, slightly nudging her shoulder. "Sarah? Time for water."

She groans and I walk to set the buckets by the door. I slip on my gloves before I try waking them again. I stretch out Neven's name, in a sing-song voice. "Neh-Vin!"

Most of us had come out here by choice, either led away by people or stumbled upon by chance. I had been the latter. I don't remember what had happened. I don't remember much more than when I was at least six. June says I came out when I was five but she's the only thing I remember from being young. Some, like Sarah and Neven, were born out here. Their parents came out here when they were teenagers and they're the closest thing I can relate to the poem I remember by heart.

"Time?" Sarah asks, sitting up, her curly dark hair sticking up in all angles.

"It's at least seven." I answer her. "Sunrise."

"Water time." Neven responds, still with her head under her pillow. Her voice is muffled and I sit down on the edge of their bed. I try to fight back tears again because if what June said was true, then I'll be leaving here. June said to be strong, so that's how it must be. I look away as Neven sits up with Sarah.

"Five minutes," Sarah laughs, looking at her sister.

"Yeah, sure." Neven responds, sitting still. Neven has soft brown hair and caramel coloured skin. Sarah's skin is a slight shade darker with curlier hair and they both have full pink lips. We all have a hard edge to us from living out here. Callused hands, short fingernails or skin used to being out in the sun all day. You cannot be soft and expect to survive.

In a sudden burst of energy, she jumps up from her bed and leaps over Sarah to the mirror. She grabs her brush and quickly runs it through her hair. Sarah follows and then within the next couple of minutes, we leave our tiny cabin.

Getting water is no breeze. You have to be able to hold full buckets of water and haul it through the woods to where we then boil it. Every day we have to get two buckets. You can do your quota in the morning all at once, or split the two. I split the two. Not only am I not able to carry two, I like to have an excuse to go to the river by myself.

The light filters though the green leaves and strong branches gently. Sarah and Neven follow behind, quiet. The walk down is not quiet though, there's cracking of wild life, many animals stir and the river is rushing farther down. But it's my favourite walk, down to the river and back up. I feel like I can breathe by the river, by any large body of water really. Once we get down to the river, we dive for the water. I fill up my bucket, setting it on the ground a few feet away.

"Did you leave with June last night, Delilah?" Sarah asks while washing her hands as the water goes by.

"Yeah," I say, casually. "We went for a walk."

"I bet it wasn't June, I bet it was Hudson!" Neven laughs, wiggling her eyebrows. I throw a nearby twig at her, missing her by at least three feet.

"What an athlete."

I ignore Neven's comment and roll my eyes. "Of course it was June! Why would you think it was Hudson?"

"He looks at you when you're not looking." Sarah sighs. "And we know you do the exact same thing to him."

"No I don't!" I cry without a hint of aggravation. They tease me a lot about him and I never understand why. Hudson is one of the Hunters that June told me to stay away from. I understand her weariness considering he causes some trouble with the group. "Besides, he's a bit..."

"Audacious?"

"Imprudent." I say simply using the words we've been memorizing from the stolen dictionary. I stand up and dust the dirt off my pants. I look up into the sky; the sun has already chased away the early morning sky. It's cool but the day will become hot. Suddenly, I remember last night and I hold my breath.

"Out here, you're lucky if a squirrel looks your way." Neven sighs, picking up both of her buckets.

We carry our buckets up to the water tank that sits near what we call the Dine. It's basically where we eat every meal. It's a long log house where the floor starts four feet below the surface and the many branches conceal it above, considering it's the largest building we have ever had. I've heard that our settlement is much gentler than others. I believe it, considering the stories I've heard from raids. But like June has always said, _we are only as good as our actions_. And we raid too. Our settlement doesn't like to call ourselves _Rebels_. But we are...in a way.

The girls and I finish pouring the water into the tank, and then proceed to the Dine. The Dine is loud but it's a comforting loud. People sit at the long tables as Cook and Ellen shoot out bowls of oatmeal and hard bread. My favourite.

"Girls!" I look over to Sarah and Neven's parents sitting with June. June smiles, her kind eyes squinting a bit. My stomach does a bit of a drop, but I wave.

"Hi Mama, Daddy." Sarah smiles as she sits down between her parents.

"Mornin' girls, did ya finish yer water?"

"Of course we did." Neven smiles. I sit beside June and she reaches her hand out to hold mine.

"Good morning, Dear." She whispers before kissing me on the top of the head.

"Morning, Mama." I whisper back. I look into her blue eyes and she sends me a silent message, _later._

"Why don't you girls go grab a bowl?" Lela, Sarah and Neven's mom, says, smiling kindly. We get up and make our way to the large opening into the kitchen where Cook and Ellen work. Cook and Ellen make most of our meals with the help or rotating members of our group. They work hard, cooking breakfast or dinner while the whole group contributes to lunch.

"Good mornin' girlies!" Ellen calls, beaming. Her grey, wired hair messily gathered at the top of her head.

"Mornin' Ellen, Cook!" I call, grinning. Ellen and Cook work in sync, doing what the other needs and never bumping elbows. Their kitchen is always busy, clean and they live here in the dine in the back room. I lean against the counter, lining up in front Neven and Sarah.

"Here's yer oats." Ellen says, handing me a hot bowl of lumpy oatmeal. "And yer bread."

"Thank you," I smile. Sarah and I wait for Neven to get her oatmeal just as Ellen calls her back.

"Share this with yer family Neven," Ellen says, handing her over a plate of squirrel. "Them hunters just brought this little feller in."

"Aye aye, ma'am."

We walk away from the kitchen and Ellen as Sarah snickers. "Lucky you Neven, you got a squirrel to look at you."

"Aren't you clever."

Sarah and I laugh, "You had that one coming, Nev,"

We sit down with June, Lela and Richard on the bench as they're just finishing their oatmeal. They eat some squirrel, chatting about nothing and everything. I scoop up my breakfast, enjoying the filling of my stomach and the squirrel.

"We're having trouble trying to track around this area." Richard is saying. "Not a mess of game anymore."

"A few of us are going out again today to check the snares but..." Lela trails off, sighing. "I doubt we'll find much."

"What are you planning on doin'?" I ask, taking a bite of my bread.

"Well, we're going to have to go farther away from the settlement if we wanna get some real meat. If not, well we're relying on one too many things. Squirrel ain't gon' feed everybody." Richard says quietly, keeping his eyes in his twiddling thumb. Suddenly, the air has become somber, June and Lela make eye contact but quickly break apart, but not before I notice. I have a feeling this may be something to do with what June told me last night, but I can't be too sure. I feel too sick to finish my bread and instead, I place it into the empty bowl of oatmeal.

"Everythin' should be fine." June says nonchalantly.

"How do we know?" Lela whispers.

"If we fight hard enough, things should smooth out," As if a last minute though, Richard continues. "This hunting season..."

Suddenly there's loud clatter from the front of the dine and it relieves me from our odd bubble of obvious, unsaid accusations and predicaments.

"HUDSON! GIT BACK HERE BOY!" A loud, booming voice calls out from the kitchen. The sound of clattering pots and pans echoes throughout the dine, forks and spoons clattering into bowls, curious to see what all the commotion is about. Flying out of the door from the kitchen is Hudson, something in his hands as he is chased out of the kitchen by Ellen, wielding a large, metal spoon and intense fury on her face. Hudson of course, is wearing a look of complete amusement, dodging people and skirting around the benches and tables. I shake my head, unamused. I sigh heavily and turn forward again only to see Neven clearly enjoying the childish act.

The dine is filled with groans and huffing of fed up people. Suddenly a loud voice sounds from the front of the dine, the door wide open. "HUDSON SERGIE."

Silence settles over the Dine like a thick blanket and I turn my head to see one of the hunters, Darren, standing at the door, a large rifle resting upon his shoulder. Darren is well respected, but the steadily growing impish behaviour of his son have reflected bad on him. "Get over here."

"Dad," I hear Hudson say, surprised.

"Now." Darren demanded, his voice full of unquestionable authority. Hudson slumps to his daddy and as soon as they leave with the loud shutting of the door, the Dine bursts with murmurs and chatter.

"That boy a real character." June mutters, shaking her head slightly. Ellen grumbles back to her kitchen.

"Well," A voice says from behind June. I freeze, recognizing that voice. "I'll agree with you on that one."

"Hello Coleman." June sighs in a short, clipped tone.

"Mornin' Juney." Coleman, the leader of the Council says. I stare intently on my empty bowl and last nights event buries itself deep in the pit of my stomach. "We've gotta talk. And I mean you too Lela and Richard."

"You girls get started on your jobs and we'll see you later." Lela says, planting a kiss on Sarah's head and reaching over to squeeze Neven's hand. June stands up reluctantly, placing a hand on my shoulder. She doesn't say anything and I don't look at her as she follows Coleman out the door. Neven and I make eye contact and I shake my head, unsure if I should tell her.

The day is a slow burn, dragging out in the hot, still air. I gather anything from nuts and berries, to medicine and fire wood. We all work as a team to take down the trees and prepare them for building or firewood. As I'm picking berries, I search for June, but I don't see her. All day, I don't see June or Lela or Richard. By the time I finish dinner and helping haul water to the boiling tank, I'm ready for bed. My body aches for my cabin and I sluggishly make my way back home. I curl up quickly, letting my sleepiness take me.


	3. Goodbye

**_A/N: Almost there, almost there...  
>Also, yay for double posting. Or triple? Possibly. :)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: Goodbye<em>**

"Wake up, Delilah."

My eyes fly open despite how heavy my eyelids feel. _June._ I am about to turn around quickly when she speaks again. "Delilah, it's time to get up now."

My heart sinks, partly because I realize it's not June, and partly because I had hoped what June had said about me leaving was my imagination. Although I knew it couldn't have been because I have no idea why I would ever think of leaving, I still hoped. I slowly sit up, trying to push the bile in my throat from coming up and keep the tears from coming out of the corners of my eyes.

"Sorry there, honey." Lela whispers, smoothing out my hair. I take my time to put on my socks, slip on my boots. I grab my jacket and the only piece of jewelry I have ever gotten in my life: A thin, silver ring, plain, simple but carrying the heavy sentiment I place in everything I own. I leave my hair out, not bothering to even place it into my only hair tie.

"Lead the way." I whisper. I feel the need to wake up Neven and Sarah as I take one more glance at them, my chest tightening at leaving them. They have been the closest thing I've ever had to sisters, my best friends.

Lela and I join two other men outside of my cabin, we walk together towards the lake. I feel like a prisoner, these trees the bars and Lela being the warden. I wrap my arms around myself as she places am arm over my shoulders.

"Delilah, I'm real sorry." She whispers. "We fought real hard to stop this. It just didn't work."

"It's really not your fault Lela." I say quietly, no conviction in my voice. I don't blame her, but here she is, walking me down to the river like a prisoner in shackles. "What are you going to tell the girls?"

She's quiet for a moment, running her hand through her thick, curly hair. I assume she's not going to speak but she says almost inaudible, "whatever I have to to avoid them from causing a riot, that's what."

My usual favourite walk has become something I wish I could stop, walking to a punishment June tried to assure me wasn't a punishment. I can't help but wonder why I was chosen, if did something wrong.

"Did I do somethin' wrong, Lela?" I ask, turning to look her. Her brown eyes meet mine and she purses her lips.

"No, of course you didn't child." She responds. "It was just a decision that you'd be the one goin' by some odd chance."

_Why me though? _I don't ask her of course, I doubt she would be able give me an answer that would satisfy the burning ache in my chest. I hear the familiar sound of the river and my hands begin to shake. I've never been away from everybody like this, we've always traveled together. This little place with these people was my home, my family. Being taken has got to be the scariest thing in my life.

By the river I see June, Coleman, Casper and a few of the other council members and hunters. June makes her way to me and despite how much I want to cry into her shoulder, I don't. I hug her, and she asks me how I'm doing. I shrug my shoulders and she and Lela guide me further down the river. My heart skips a beat as I see who's standing by the fire.

None other than Hudson Sergie and his dad stand near the fire. We make eye contact and an unexpected spark of sad realization passes between us. I tear my eyes from him, wanting to focus on something else. I'm brought to the fire and it isn't until I'm here do I realize I'm cold.

I had been so focused on me leaving I did not even think about anybody else. The shame of my selfishness burns and I know a blush is creeping up my face. _You an' another have been chosen as a sort of truce between North and South._ I remember June's words and look around the riverside. He and I are the only teenagers down here. I assume Hudson is coming with me and the shame burns even more. I felt all alone in this, like I was being punished. Although, Hudson being the one chosen arises suspicion. He causes a lot of trouble with the group and he's being shipped off too. What does this say about me? I look up across the fire again as Lela and June talk to me. I'm not focusing on their words, but rather trying to get Hudson's attention. He looks up instantly, and I send him a sad, questioning look. His shoulder rise slightly and places his hands in his pocket.

I sigh and look to June. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"I didn't know it would interest you, darlin'." June whispers, rubbing my back.

A sudden anger hits me, leaving me with no clue as to where it came from. "Course it would interest me! You re shipping me off, the least you could do would tell me who's comin'! Hell, you are practically pushing me into the river yourselves!"

June looks at me, stunned. I feel Lela's eyes on me also and she says shocked, "Delilah!"

I let out a huff of air. I realize the disrespect I just spoke to her in and I clench my fists, making myself apologize. "'m sorry, Mama."

I cast a sideways glance a Lela. "Sorry, Ma'am."

"I'm not shipping you off, dear." June says quietly. "I got on my knees an' begged."

"Sorry." I whisper sadly, closing my eyes slowly. "I just..."

"'It''s okay." Lela says. "We understand."

Except I'm not sure if she really does, I want to believe that what she' telling me is true, I really do but I can't. I draw my arms tighter around myself, feeling the stronger sting of betrayal. I watch the flickering fire a June tells me she and Lela are going to go talk to Darren. I nod absently and I watch as they pull him away to talk to Casper and Coleman.

I play with the ends of my hair, wavy from the day's braid and lose myself in the dancing orange, red and yellow of flames. Suddenly something nudges my arm and I jump, whipping my head to my right.

"Oh, hi." I whisper to Hudson as he nods in return.

"Delilah?" He asks. I nod. "When did you find out?"

I open my mouth only to close it again, nervous. "L-last night. I uh...June told me."

"I found out today actually." A small smile plays on his lips and he laughs a humourless laugh. "They decided it would be better if I went...unanimously."

I glance to June and I feel this never before felt cloud of discomfort distort my vision, seeing her in a completely different light than I did all my life. I never thought June could do something like this. Although, I guess I could understand. If it wasn't Hudson and I, it could be someone else. All I've been told about why I was leaving was that I had to, that they were coming and for some reason they needed me-

Wait...what did June say earlier? I look to Hudson who looks at me and I am aware of the confusion so clear on my face. "What...what do they need us for?"

Hudson inhales and exhales slowly, pursing his lips slightly and looking extremely uncomfortable. "I've been told we're going into the castle."

I gulp, my stomach doing flip flops at the mention of the castle, the glamour they are sure to have and the dirt seemingly permanent under my fingernails. I fear the Northern Rebels and what I could possibly be doing in the castle and what would happen if I got caught. I fear what Hudson would be doing and if he did something idiotic to get us into trouble-

"But hey," Hudson says suddenly and I don't realize the intensity of my gaze upon the fire or the strength I am clenching my jacket with. I look up to him, embarrassed and I immediately let go of my jacket. "It should be fine."

I exhale and am about to say something when Darren calls for Hudson. We make momentary eye contact but then I take a step back to let him pass me. Richard comes over and places his arms around my shoulder. "Come, we should go see June."

I notice how they're placing their arms around me like I need protecting from the wind, like I'm so frail I may crumble like a china doll left in the middle of the woods. Around a large tree stump the Council and Hudson are gathered. I find it odd how they've made the fire farther away and are now using an oil lamp to see the paper in front of them. Although, I then realize it's the place at a reasonable distance from where Hudson and I were placed, far enough from them not to hear their conversation, but not so far where they couldn't keep an eye on us.

I am on the opposite side of June and Lela, but right next to Caper and Richard. Casper is only a few years older than I am, me being 17, but he made it onto the council because his dad is the leader. He used to fish and hunt, although, once he became a higher part of the council, he changed. He hunted and fished a little less, he became so much older despite out forever constant three year age difference. He glowed with a sort of power, a sort of quiet confidence. I feel uncomfortable standing next to him, feeling the embarrassment at the thought of what he said to me before he became part of the Council earlier in the spring.

"I think before the Northern rebels get here we should all go over why we're here." Coleman declares, addressing everybody.

"Delilah and I are eloping down the river because we've been shoved in." Hudson interjects, placing both of his hands against the stump, looking contently at everybody. Despite the embarrassment of what he's said, I try unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh at the daggers in Coleman's eyes and the uncomfortable shift of everybody around the stump.

"Hmm, sounds _about_ right." I raise my eyebrows, removing my hand from my now unsmiling lips. I try hard to be serious but the amusement in Hudson's eyes causes me to continue. "You can send your gifts and congrats cards upriver."

"Delilah." I hear Casper sigh.

"This is a serious matter and you are adults! Act like it!" Coleman raises his voice gruffly, glaring at Hudson and I. I look up and the smile falls from my lips as I see June with a look of angry disapproval on her face. I look away as Coleman continues.

"As I was going to say, these two _adults-"_ he spits out the words shaking his head slightly. "Are the tie we need for a truce, a chance for a better future."

"They've been specially chosen for this honor because of the jobs they're going to need to do." Casper speaks up and I allow myself to look up at him. Casper has always been handsome, even when we were kids, playing in the mud by any body of water, climbing trees pretending to be squirrels. He used to do the things with me that Sarah and Neven wouldn't want to do-running around the bush with me, darting behind trees and making houses out of sticks and scrubbing the dried mud out of our hair before we got caught rolling around in it, getting caught and in trouble. I notice how blue his eyes are even from here and how much he needs another haircut. I look away, suddenly embarrassed. _Delilah, I'm going onto the Council soon and you're just not right for me._

"The Northern rebels will explain your jobs to you once you leave." Coleman says uncomfortably. "This is something bigger than all of us, and we need...we _need_ this to work. This is a contract they want us to sign, a contract they've already signed. So...Delilah?"

We don't have much use for writing since we don't have anything to write about or anyone to write to. Except, we still know how to write, we still know how to read. There have been only a handful of younger kids in our group and once you reach 17, you can decide whether or not _you_ want to be taught. Unless your parents decide to pull you away sooner. Classes were stalled since we've been struggling for food and everybody is need on board. Although, I still know Illea's history, before then, how to do basic math, reading and writing. Since June taught, I knew a little more than others.

Coleman hands me a thin pen and slides over the thick paper to me. I take a hold of it, and with difficulty, sign in cursive like June taught where Casper points. I pass it onto Hudson and once he's done, Coleman looks down at it and rolls it up safely in his jacket.

"We're settled then."

That's when we heard it, the loud, sloshing and whir of something large. I quickly look up to the river and notice smoke making it's way up the sky. We were so preoccupied around the stump we failed to see the signs of the rebels before we did.

"They're here." I hear Casper say, his breath near the top of my head and I feel a hand touch my arm. I look down and it's Casper's. Despite the fear in my chest, I get guilty butterflies in my stomach and resist the urge to lean into him.

"Casper, June," Coleman announces. "Let's go."

Out of a quick flash of spontaneity, I grab Casper's hand and quickly say, "Careful."

I look up at him and I see him nod, I let go and he moves around me towards the river. They all stand near the river, as the boat comes into view and Lela and Richard are now on either side of me. The boat is all dark, small yet big. It is a small river boat, with a large deck and a small room above the larger one on the deck. The river is deep, wide and strong, supporting the boat.

I see people standing out on the deck and they get closer, going against the river as the smoke billows up to the sky. They stop-suddenly on the side of the river bank and I watch as the throw anchors down and work as a single machine to get a ramp out onto the bank. A couple walk down to greet Coleman, Casper and June. We all watch, desperate to know what's going on. Coleman looks around his shoulder and give a simple whistle.

"Let's go honey." Lela say. I let them lead me over to the rebels and look over my shoulder to see Darren and Hudson following. We get closer and closer and the more we do, the more anxious I feel.

"Delilah, Hudson, come here." June says gently. I walk up and thanks to the bright moon, I can see the couple. They are older, dressed in denim pants and a nice, open vest. Surely on the way here, it was cold. But even during the night following the cooling temperatures, it's still a little warm. The woman is smiles at me and so does the man.

I remember what June has taught me and although I want to run back to my cabin, I extend my hand. "Hello, I'm Delilah." I force myself to swallow all my nerves. "T-this is Hudson."

The man shakes me hand, the feel of his callouses familiar. "August. This here is my fiance, Georgia."

"Nice to meet you." She smiles, shaking my hand. I quickly place my hand into my packet afterwards and step away, my eyes darting to the boat and back. They're accents are obviously different, a little less smooth and they pronounce every syllable. "We should make this brief and get going as soon as possible."

"Right," Coleman says. "We'll make the switch now?"

"That would be best."

"Wait," I say suddenly.

"A Switch?" Hudson yells, finishing for me.

"Darlin'," June sighs, coming to stand in front of me and places her hands on my shoulders. "I didn't wanna tell you 'cause I knew you'd get upset."

I am speechless, almost in shock as I look into Junes blue eyes. "Is this what you were talking about at breakfast?"

"We don't have enough game 'round these parts this year, our supplies for the farmin' animals are quite thin. Darlin', we needed to feed 'em people else-"

"Stop." I say, so tired of hearing her voice break, feeling the anger rise with every word she says. "June, just stop."

She looks hurt and I feel white hot shame for making her feel this way. I get it, a fair trade. A way out. I move out of her reach. "I get it but I don't have to like it."

August whistles as I hear Darren arguing with Hudson behind me. Suddenly, large boxes of contents follow down the ramp. They're all large and there a lot of them...a lot. Probably with food, materials, better tools, clothes, nails, guns, and soap. I close my eyes and think, _that stuff is for Neven and Sarah. For Miss Jane's new baby._

"We should go now." The woman, Georgia announces. "Do you have the contract?"

"Yes," Coleman says, handing her the paper I stupidly and blindly signed. She looks at it, nods her head and calls to the crew.

"Say you're goodbyes."

June surprises me with bone crushing hug and despite the anger I feel at her, I wrap my arms around her. "Don't forget, Delilah. I love you so much you don't even know, Darlin'."

"Love you, Mama." I feel the tear rolls down my cheek and a dense sadness takes my anger, I find myself wishing the anger had stayed, making things simple.

She holds me away from her and gives me one last smile. "Take care of your heart."

Next is Lela and Richard, I whisper to them a message to Sarah and Neven. "I love them so much and I'll miss them everyday. Tell them not to be mad and that-that they're my sisters."

I don't know how long this goodbye is-but tonight, I feel it may be a long time. Next is Casper, I expect a pat on the head and a handshake like with Coleman, but it's not. He pulls me into a hug and I melt into his chest. He smells woodsy, like trees, fire and smoke. I close my eyes as he says, "Sorry I didn't give you time to miss me. Well, I guess that's a good thing."

"You gave me a whole childhood of time." I whisper, enjoying his arms wrapped around me.

We part. I give him one last look and he seems genuinely sad. I don't let myself cry any further, seeing the good in this bad as I join Hudson standing with Georgia, August and a few others. We go up the ramp, Georgia speaking to August. Once we're on the boat and they've pulled up their anchors, the ramp, we head back around, going down stream this time. I wave a goodbye to my family. They're all by the fire now and I appreciate them waiting till we're not visible before checking out the boxes. I'm standing with Hudson at the railing and now that my strength is nearly gone and I want to just curl up to sleep,

"This is it then." Hudson whispers. "Our elope."

I must be getting delirious from the shock and lack of sleep because I laugh, resting my head against my arms, looking at him. "Not much of what I thought it would be honestly."

He smiles, watching the water. "Sorry, didn't have time much to plan"

It gets quiet and as Hudson watched the river, I stand upright, watching the sky. Suddenly, someone clears their throat behind us. I whip around and it's August.

"You should come inside soon. We have beds made for you." He says. "Thank you so much for the simplicity you've given to the trade. We appreciate it."

Hudson clears his throat. "You're welcome, I guess."

August seems friendly enough, reasonable and levelled. "It's late, but tomorrow, tomorrow is when we start the real work."


	4. On The River

_**A:N: Another chapter? Yaaaay! Yes my story, yes, progress. Oh! R&R please!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: On The River<strong>

I wake up, not opening my eyes, hoping I'll open my eyes and I'll see Sarah and Neven still sleeping. I hold my breath, waiting for the sound of the birds, of the wild life and the loud but quiet morning. Nothing comes and I know I didn't dream the past few days. I groan and make myself get up.

Last night, August showed Hudson and I our own little rooms on deck. They're tiny rooms right next to each other, practically closets with little foam mattresses and quilts Georgia told me she made. Although, It was better than sleeping under the deck where everybody else but the Captain sleeps. I stretch, feeling the door with my toes. I get up, rolling the mattress so I can sit on it like a sofa. I don't know what time it is, but I wait to hear something. All I can hear is the boat, gliding down the river and the slight chug of the engine. I wait in here, too nervous to leave but too restless to move.

I grab my thin rain jacket that I took off earlier. I regret not changing last night because I changed from my black work pants, to my softer, more fitted and stretchier black pants. Instead of sleeping in my green t-shirt I now wear a light purple, v-neck, loose fitting t-shirt. I put on my rain jacket and slip on my boots. I tie my hair up into a low pony tail and listen.

Eager to get outside, I twist the doorknob and step out of the very short, almost non-existent hallway. The hallway leads to the kitchen area and a picnic table, a bathroom, another closet and another small room I have yet to see. I stop at Hudson's door, contemplating whether or not I should wake up. I know the sun has not yet broke through the horizon because the boat is filled with a blue light from the few windows in the kitchen area. I feel uncomfortable with going off on my own, but also uncomfortable for asking him to go with me. I stand there for a few seconds, undecided and closing my eyes, desperate to make a decision. I bite my lip and am about to knock, but my hand falters and it ends up spreading onto the door.

Suddenly it flies open and reveals Hudson standing there with a surprised look on his face. My jaw drops and I realize how weird it is to be standing here.

"Hey!" I blurt. "I-I uh...I didn't know if I should wake you or not. I've been up for awhile and I need to go outside but I was too nervous to go by myself. Well you know because we-"

"You talk a lot." He says, looking amused.

I am quiet for a moment, embarrassed. "I really don't. I just...It's just that when I get nervous for some reason I can't shut up. Or sometimes I can't speak. You're either in or your out I guess."

"Hmm," Hudson says, raising his eyebrows. It's only then I realized he's dressed with the mattress folded up and his quilt lying on top of it, also nicely folded.

"You've been up?" I ask.

"Yeah, for some time. I heard you get up. You're pretty loud." He laughs.

I roll my eyes. "I always get up before sunrise. Usually for water but sometimes it's for the early start on gathering. Makes the heat less hellish I guess."

"Yeah, before we all start moving, the animals are easier to track." He says. Suddenly it becomes quiet and I look away, unsure of what to say. In less than 8 hours, we've spoken more than we have in the five years he's been with our group.

"'m going to go see the sun"

"I'll come with you." He says, leaving the room/closet and I make my way out of the kitchen. We go out onto the deck and based on the source of the light, I go to the back of the boat, the closest I will get to the east. I lean against the railing and listen to the sound of the water.

"What do you think our jobs might be?" I ponder.

"They said we'd be in the castle, so I'm assuming we would be where people wouldn't see us." Hudson replies.

"That makes sense. I would hope to work somewhere outside. Although, I guess if they need us to spy there's not much use for that to be it." I say and watch the dark blue sky, the soft yellow light coming slightly above the trees and stretching upward. The clouds are starting to streak with a slightly lighter blue and yellow, like someone decided to dip their paintbrush into the yellow first and forgot to rinse before the blue. Except, if they did, it was a beautiful sort of accident, making no mistakes.

The thought to wake Sarah and Neven comes to me, but I push it away and watch the sun rise. It feels weird not to go get water, not to know what my day will look like or carefully pick out medicinal herbs. I tear my gaze from the sky and look down to my hands. There is a large scar in the palm of my hand where I accidentally cut myself climbing a rock, trying to get at a mushroom growing on a dead tree up high. June nearly had a heart attack, but I was pleased with myself. Nature made me a deal, it took something with me and I took something from it. A fair trade I would say. I can produce more blood, it can grow more mushrooms.

"What do you think they're telling everybody?" Hudson says suddenly and I startle.

I clear my throat, standing up to full height. I feel sad at the though of the anger they'll have to face from everybody, about how some may feel it was for the best or not really care because of the food they got. We were all a sort of cluster of families, but were still together nevertheless. I feel sad at the thought of Sarah and Neven waking up to me not being there, so I try to lighten the mood.

"Maybe they'll tell them our eloping was none of their business and send the message along about the congratulations cards."

He chuckles slightly but he turns to me and says, "seriously."

I glance at him and shrug. "I don't really know. If I could tell you I would scream it to the whole damn boat."

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. I watch his dark hair flop as he shakes his head and watch his light brown eyes. Hudson was trouble, always ready with a way to make a joke or in constantly sitting back, watching people back at the camp run around like headless chickens. All of my nerves and anxiety have felt sort of alien. I've always been calm, not constantly being ready to combust into flames. I feel sort of glad he's here, lightening the mood, his relaxed energy reflecting back on me.

"If I could jump overboard just to feel the soil for a few seconds I would." I proclaim, throwing my hands in the air. "I love the water but I love the water on the ground."

"I can throw you overboard if you want.." Hudson teases. "Thing would be better that way."

"Whatever," I laugh nudging his arm.

"Ahem."I quickly turn around to see August watching us and I push myself away from the railing, interested in what he has to say. "Sorry to interrupt, but Georgia's making breakfast and I think we should start now. We have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah," I nod my head. "We'll be right in."

He smiles and then turns around back towards to entrance to the kitchen. I lean back against the railing and suddenly feel the chill of the air through my jacket. The sun has rose fully now and warms the back of my head, but not much else. I sigh and turn to Hudson, who is still watching the water.

"We should go..." I say, pointing to the kitchen. He glances at me before nodding and we leave the railing to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Georgia, August, another man and woman sit around the table. I step through the doorway first and as soon as I do, they all stop talking.

"Good morning," Georgia says cheerfully, getting off the bench to make her way to the kitchen. "I was going to start making breakfast."

She fiddles around with a wooden spoon for awhile, watching us until August stands up suddenly. "This is May, and Stephan."

He points to the older man and the younger woman. We exchange smiles and August continues. "May is Stephan's daughter. Stephan is our Captain."

"Well, I'm Delilah." I say and point behind me to Hudson. As I do, it occurs to me that this is not the first time Hudson hasn't introduced himself. "And this is Hudson."

It's quiet again when an awkward silence takes over the kitchen and I remember how they all became silent once we walked in. I am hyper aware of Hudson's silence and I wish I could give him an annoyed look. Georgia is still holding the spoon and it prompts me to speak up. "What are you making?"

She looks surprised but doesn't miss a beat. "I was planning...something."

"Could I help?" I offer. She nods her head and we begin making a large pot of oatmeal while August, Stephan and May talk about routes and the river. I don't know most of what they're talking about, all I am aware of is the pot of oatmeal and the occasional comment from Hudson or Georgia. They don't have a large selection of food, so I plop thick oatmeal into bowls when the rest of the crew begins to move around along with those who have already been up. After I help Georgia, I begin to shrink back towards the door as the crew begin to file in getting their breakfast. The more they pass through, the more I feel like an unattractive wild animal on display with matted fur, a torn ear and misplaced teeth. They are between May's age to Stephan's, eating quickly then heading out to do their job they seem to already know by heart. Their stares and curious glances begin to make me uncomfortable. Although some people did give awkward smiles and acknowledgements, it wasn't exactly enough to make me feel less of a sad looking animal. It isn't until August and Georgia bring Hudson and I into the small room I had yet so see did we really start to talk.

The room is small with a table right in the middle, no windows and light coming from misty light bulbs on the ceiling. Maps and other papers cover the table but what was most surprising was the book lined wall. Actual books, not like the stapled dictionaries and record-keeping papers made by the people of our group. Not the kind of books you shove in a backpack with no concern over the crumpled pages. Real books with leather bindings and covered in gold coloured ink print. I loved our lessons back home but I've never had a reason to need to read, to _want_ to read. Reading was a good skill, but not a great enough still to knowing the uses of Willow Bark. Instead of touching, I look away from them and sit in a chair next to Hudson at the table.

"I hope your stay on our boat has been comfortable," August starts sitting opposite to Hudson and I. May and Stephan join us and I vaguely wonder who's driving the boat. Although, August is the leader of everybody, Stephan is the Captain of the boat and he's sitting on my left.

"Comfortable as it could possibly be." Hudson says easily.

"That's good," August smiles.

"We know that the river isn't the most comfortable place to be at times." Georgia sighs.

"Not so much," I shrug.

"Well as you know, the Southern Rebel and Northern Rebels have not always gotten along but with your help, we can unite everybody. In a deal made with the King-"

"The King?" Hudson says suddenly. "You mean the most powerful guy in Illea?"

"Yeah," August shrugs like it's no big deal. "I have a lot to fill you in on so listen carefully. Your jobs are...trivial. They require a lot of restraint, a lot of care and most of all a lot of-"

"Well?!" I exclaim suddenly, my impatience growing.

"We've been traded and literally shipped off. This cargo is getting impatient." Hudson says, grabbing a random piece of paper and beginning to fold it into a paper airplane. Suddenly, Stephan takes the paper from his hands and tosses it behind his shoulder.

August sighs and exchanges a look with Georgia. "You will both be going into the Castle as..._an active Guard and a member of the Elite."_


End file.
